


War Games

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Blaine has to employ special tactics to resist Kurt’s charms. Future ficlet, takes place next winter when Blaine is going to college in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

“Kurt,” Blaine says, breaking their kiss and trying to pull himself up into a more vertical position on the bed. “Baby, I really have to go. I’m gonna be late.”

“You should skip class,” Kurt replies, pulling himself up after Blaine.

“I can’t.”

“You can,” insists Kurt. “It’s gross and snowy out and it’s your last class of the semester.” He presses his lips to Blaine’s, and it’s enough to distract the other boy for at least 30 seconds.

“It’s my Middle Ages class, though,” Blaine says. “I love that class.”

Kurt gives him an exaggerated pout. “More than me?”

“Don’t be silly,” Blaine replies, giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips and finally pulling himself up from the bed. “But it’s final review day!”

“You’ve gotten an A on every single test in that class so far,” Kurt protests. “And you don’t need a professor to give you a review. You have the book, and anyway, you’ve memorized it all already. It’s _history_ , sweetie, it doesn’t change.”

“Actually, it’s interesting that you would say that, because history totally _does_ change,” Blaine says as he tugs on his pants. “I mean, sure the actual facts, the stuff that really happened, that doesn’t change, but how do we even know what that is? We weren’t there, you know? It’s all about context, and what we’re taught, and historians are learning new stuff all the time that helps them interpret history in new ways, anyway. For example, the la-”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “You win, you’ve successfully killed my erection. Just go to class.”

Blaine grins and leans over to give Kurt another kiss as soon as he’s buttoned his fly. “Ah, the benefits of knowing you so well,” he says.

“One day I’ll learn the counterattack for that move,” Kurt says.

“Sure you will, sweetie.” Blaine grabs a polo shirt from the closet and pulls it roughly over his head, then takes his messenger bag off of the desk chair and slings it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight?” he asks Kurt’s reflection as he takes a quick look at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Kurt mutters. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Blaine calls over his shoulder on his way out the door. “And I promise you I’ll bring that erection back to life as soon as I get home!”


End file.
